


Uneasy Allies

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [15]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crack Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treville and Aurelian have a common enemy and they manage to have a civil conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Allies

“We’ve hidden him in a small shepherd’s hut just outside of Paris,” Treville told Aurelian briskly. The two of them were alone in his office at the garrison. “Athos and Aramis have been busy with Emilie but Porthos and d’Artagnan are with him at all times.”

“Good.” Aurelian nodded and matched Treville’s tone, cool and polite. “Thankfully, they have helped her see sense and she’s disbanded her mob.”

“I know.” Treville shook his head in disgust. “The King was ready to set the Red Guard on those people.” 

“He was frustrated.”

“That’s no excuse,” Treville interrupted.

“And Rochefort played on his fears,” Aurelian finished smoothly.

“I know.” Treville pinched the bridge of his nose. “The King will be sending the body back to Spain soon with an honor guard. We can slip our mutual friend in amongst them. I will send Athos with him. Athos makes him feel safe.”

“May I suggest you send Aramis as well?” Aurelian suggested blandly.

“Why?”

“It may be best to get him out of court for a while. I don’t trust the way Rochefort watches him.”

Treville tilted his head to the side, studying Aurelian. Aurelian met his gaze, earnest and non-combative. “I’ll consider it.”

They were both silent after that. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t companionable either. There was something sharp in the air.

Treville fiddled with the papers on his desk. “Our friend wants you to come see him.”

“I will try.” Aurelian frowned. “But His Majesty has become increasingly clingy since his mistress ran off.”

Treville studied Aurelian for a long moment, but Aurelian’s bland mask was as good as Richelieu’s. It had taken Treville a long time to see Armand underneath the Cardinal and the First Minister. He continued to miss the man and hated himself for it. It was a weakness and an indulgence.

So, why couldn’t he stop? Why couldn’t he stop his thoughts from straying to memories of heated fights and even more heated make-ups, of comfort in the shadows, and of the contentment of those rare mornings when they got to wake up together? Why did Aurelian’s low opinion of him still sting even though he loathed Aurelian in return?

He growled quietly to himself. //Stop being a fool.//

He cleared his throat. “The King is quite besotted with her. Her standing seemed secure. I wonder what spooked her.”

Aurelian shrugged. “He was generous and lavished enough gifts on her that she can set herself up comfortably. Perhaps, she grew tired of his whims. He can be…” his voice trailed off. He smiled wryly. “…trying.”

“Every man can be trying,” Treville agreed without irony. He ran a hand down his face. “I can’t say I’m sorry she’s gone. She’s dangerous and causes nothing but trouble.”

“Something about her spoke to the King and he reveled in her attention.” Aurelian squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He slumped in the seat. “He doesn’t want to leave his room. He won’t meet with his council. He’s cancelled the trip to the observatory to see the eclipse. He only wishes to see Rochefort and myself. He shows no interest in the Queen or the Dauphin.”

“I wish I knew what to say to him.” Treville rested his forearms on his desk and buried his face in his hands. Then he ran both hands through his hair and interlaced his fingers behind his neck. “I wish I could make him hear me…or you,” he added grudgingly.

A small smile flashed over Aurelian’s face. He didn’t open his eyes. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Captain.”

Despite the hostility between them, Treville couldn’t help but see the weary set of Aurelian’s shoulders and his tired posture. Dealing with Louis wasn’t something someone like Aurelian would have experience of. Aurelian wasn’t the Cardinal, didn’t have the Cardinal’s political prowess, didn’t seem to have a taste for power. When he came to court, he was a simple church historian. Sometimes, Treville found himself forgetting that.

Treville was staring as his mind went round and round. This church historian sitting opposite him had a connection to Richelieu. That’s why the King wouldn’t let him go. That’s also why he and Treville couldn’t get along. They’d each had Richelieu’s love and one of them rejected it.

Treville inhaled sharply. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn’t that simple. 

Aurelian took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He leaned forward. He held Treville’s gaze. He was silent, curious and non-judgmental.

Treville averted his eyes. He stared down sightlessly at his desk. “Are we any closer to the proof we need to break Rochefort’s hold on the King?”

“No.”

“How do you propose we get it?”

Aurelian was still watching Treville, his gaze searching but still not challenging. “So far, Rochefort has managed to twist all of his public actions to fit the King’s word. But I’ve seen his kind before. He will grow bolder and we must be ready. He will make a mistake as all mortals do.”

“Where?”

“What?”

Treville looked at Aurelian again. “Where have you seen his kind before?”

Aurelian smiled. “Do you know the story of Sejanus?”

Treville shook his head. “No.”

Aurelian sat back again, relaxed. He took on the storytelling tone that had Louis so spellbound when Aurelian told him of the legions. “Lucius Aelius Sejanus was the head of the Praetorian Guard during the reign of Emperor Tiberius.”

“Praetorian Guard?”

One end of Aurelian’s mouth quirked up. “They were sort of like Musketeers. They were a special unit of the Roman army, tasked with the protection of the Emperor and the Imperial family. It didn’t take long before they were also in charge of the daily care of Rome. They were involved in everything from policing the city to administration. The emperors came to rely on them for their power.”

“I see.” Treville gave a small smile. “How do you remember all of this?”

“A superb memory,” Aurelian shot back, amused. “Shall I continue?”

Treville waved. “Please.”

“Sejanus came from an influential equestrian background and rose through the ranks quickly. Tiberius called him his ‘Socius Laborum’, the partner in his toils. Tiberius came to rely on him more and more, especially when Tiberius’ son, Drusus, died.” 

Treville arched an eyebrow. “Of natural causes?”

“Of course not. Sejanus seduced Drusus’ wife and together they poisoned him.” 

“Why am I not surprised?”

Aurelian smirked. “And Tiberius knew nothing of this. He needed Sejanus and I don’t think it occurred to him that his friend and partner would have done such a thing to him.”

“This is beginning to sound familiar.” Treville grunted. “How can men in power be so blind?”

Aurelian shrugged. “I’ve never been able to answer that question. To continue, Sejanus played on Tiberius’ paranoia and convinced him to leave the city. He amassed more power when Tiberius moved to his villa at Capri for good and Livia died.”

“Livia?”

“The widow of the great Augustus. Think of her as the Roman equivalent of Marie de’Medici. She was really quite brilliant, but ruthless at the same time. Despite being female, she wielded enormous power and influence on her own.”

Treville rolled his eyes. “That’s all the world needs. More women like Marie de’Medici.”

Aurelian rolled his eyes back. “I have seen a great many strong women, Captain. It is not necessarily a bad thing.”

“That’s an odd sentiment from a man of the church,” Treville pointed out, curious but not condescending.

“Most men would deny it, but history is made by both sexes,” Aurelian answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I suppose so. Sejanus,” Treville prompted.

“He started a series of treason trials of any of those who may have been a stumbling block to his power or just had too much wealth for their own good,” Aurelian continued. “He systemically removed key members of the Imperial family, including most of Augustus’ grandchildren and great-grandchildren. He controlled all correspondence reaching Tiberius. He kept the Emperor isolated.”

“It sounds like he was on top of the world.”

“He was.”

Treville sat forward in interest. “Then what?”

Aurelian smiled coldly. “He overreached himself. He wanted to marry Drusus’ widow, but Tiberius refused. She was also descended from Augustus. In short, her blood was too good for him. So, they plotted Tiberius’ overthrow.”

“And Tiberius found out about it,” Treville said knowingly.

“Sejanus’ downfall was swift after that. He was arrested, executed without trail, and his body thrown onto the Gemonian Stairs, where it was torn to pieces by the mob. Anyone remotely connected with him soon followed. His memory was condemned and any record or likeness of him destroyed.” Aurelian lips twisted in distaste. “Tiberius instigated another series of purges.”

Treville pursed his lips in thought. “You think Rochefort will become too comfortable and overreach himself like Sejanus.”

Aurelian nodded. “You haven’t seen the way he looks at people, looks at the Queen.”

“The Queen,” Treville said sharply.

“I have no proof, but he may be obsessed with her. There’s something wrong in his mind. He will unravel.”

There was a swift knock on the door. “Come,” Treville called.

A messenger from the palace came in. He bowed to Treville, handed him a scroll, and backed out.

Aurelian made to stand. “Do you wish me to leave?”

Treville waved that off. “No, stay.” He pulled the ribbon free and opened the message. He read the short message once, twice, and then three times. He stared until the words began to blur.

“Treville?” Aurelian asked in concern.

Treville blinked. He opened his mouth but no words would come out. He swallowed.

“What is it?”

Treville still couldn’t get his mouth to work. His stomach was suddenly in knots. He was hot and his heart pounded in his chest. He handed the message over.

Aurelian quickly read it. He dropped it on the desk. He shook his head at a loss.

“I never thought the King would, that…” Treville tripped over his own tongue.

Aurelian ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Captain.”

Treville slammed his hand down on the desk. “That’s no longer my title!”

Aurelian ignored the display of temper. “To placate Spain,” he said more to himself than Treville. “It has to be.”

Treville smiled bitterly. “To placate Spain over a staged assassination.”

“I’m sure it was Rochefort’s idea,” Aurelian offered.

“But His Majesty’s going along with it.” Treville looked anxious. “What now?”

Aurelian broke eye contact. His voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m not sure.”


End file.
